Wireless sensor devices are used in a variety of applications including the health monitoring of users. In many of these health monitoring applications, a wireless sensor device is attached directly to the user's skin to measure certain data. This measured data can then be utilized for a variety of health related applications. In one instance, this measured data can be utilized to assist in detecting when a user has fallen due to a health related disease or external factor and is injured as a result.
Conventional wireless sensor devices utilize approaches to the fall detection of a user that fail to discriminate problematic falls from activities of daily living, such as falling onto a couch to take a nap, and require that the wireless sensor device be attached to the user in specific orientations. Therefore, there is a strong need for a cost-effective and efficient solution that overcomes the aforementioned issues. The present invention addresses such a need.